


A Casual Stroll in the Hospital

by victorfrankenwhale



Series: Mad Whale is Best [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Request Meme, Slash, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorfrankenwhale/pseuds/victorfrankenwhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seriously, what was he meant to say? ”Hi, I’m the Mad Hatter and you’re Dr. Frankenstein. You and I were together before we forgot who we really are.  Should we shag now or shall we shag later?” He wasn’t that mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Casual Stroll in the Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> Mad Whale prompt: Pre-curse breaking. Jefferson stalks the hospital to see Victor, but never actually talks to him because what can he say? "Hi, I'm the Hatter from Alice in Wonderland and you are Victor Frankenwhale, do we shag now or shall we shag later?"

Jefferson hated remembering. Regina had left him with no one in his life here, no daughter, no… whatever Victor was supposed to be called, and the only word he could use to describe his current feelings was lonely. 

Recently, he had taken to just watching Grace and Victor from afar. He knew it seemed creepy, but really, it was all he could do. But today, he’d taken it to a whole new level. 

Jefferson had walked down to Storybrooke General Hospital, where Victor, now known as Dr. Whale, the infamous womanizer of the town, and a far cry from how Victor was really, worked. He muttered to himself that he was being crazy, and that stalking was a good reason to be arrested. But, if he didn’t say why he was there, then no one would know that he was indeed stalking Victor.

He walked casually through the hallway, having no idea where he was going, as he hadn’t had any need for the place previously. He straightened his scarf and opened the first door he saw, wondering where it would lead him.

“Is there anything you need?” A voice said to Jefferson, who looked up and saw someone very familiar. Victor. Jefferson felt a rush of happiness at being so lucky to find him. He looked different - a lot less pale, and he wasn’t parting his hair in the middle now, and no eyeliner, but still, he knew this was Victor.

When he registered the words, Jefferson froze. Here was Victor Frankenstein, who he had shared a lot with (to put it delicately) a good twenty-eight years ago, but only one of them remembered. 

Seriously, what was he meant to say? ”Hi, I’m the Mad Hatter and you’re Dr. Frankenstein. You and I were together before we forgot who we really are.  Should we shag now or shall we shag later?” He wasn’t  _that_  mad.

Jefferson sighed. “No, I’m alright. Just taking a look around is all.”

Whale frowned, “I’ll show you out.”


End file.
